inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensei Lancelot
Kensei Lancelot (剣聖ランスロット, Kensei Ransurotto, lit. Sword Saint Lancelot) is a Keshin. Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Shirowashi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Normal Form and Mixi Max Form) *'Manuuba Gibutsu' (Tsurugi Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Lost Angel' *'SK Hi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Lost Angel' *'SK Hi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Lost Angel' *'SK Hi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Lost Angel' Appearance It has a long silver sword and has a silver shield. Overall, it has an armor of silver and also wears a helmet. It has a navy darkish aura and is based on a knight. Info (GO) It was first used by Tsurugi during Episode 2 when he fought against Raimon (GO). Though after Shindou releasing his keshin, Sousha Maestro, the two Keshin clashed but the match ended with no result. It was used again during the match against Mannouzaka. Kensei Lancelot broke through the goalkeeper's keshin, Kikai Hei Galleus. He also used his keshin hissatsu, Lost Angel with the use of his keshin, Kensei Lancelot. Tsurugi used it again against Gassan Kunimitsu and Hakuren and used Lost Angel and scored a goal in the two matches. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. This keshin was seen again in the match against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. In the two matches, Tsurugi used Lost Angel and scored. In the match against Arakumo Gakuen, he also used it to create a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Tsurugi used it again in the second half of the final against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43. He used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's, and also used Lost Angel but it was easily stopped by Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. At the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. It was seen again in Episode 46 on TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin. Then, Tsurugi used it with Shindou's keshin and Tenma to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Later, it created a Keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 6 alongside with Sousha Maestro, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Tsurugi failed to stop her shoot hissatsu. In Episode 7, Tsurugi tried to use the Armed mode, but with no success. In Episode 11, Tsurugi used it again and this time he succeeded his Keshin Armed with it and scored a goal for Raimon. In Episode 16, Tsurugi used it again to score a goal for Raimon. In Episode 24, it was used as a Keshin Armed in order to score a goal to Raimon, however, it was easily blocked by Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu. Gallery Tsurugi Armed CS 13 HQ.png|Armed. Kensei Lancelot in Dark Opening HQ.png|Kensei Lancelot in Dark opening. Kensei Lancelot GO game.PNG|Tsurugi calling Kensei Lancelot to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Kensei Lancelot in the TCG 02.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in the TCG. Kensei lancelot Manga.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in the manga. Kensei Lancelot Preview Scan.PNG|Kensei Lancelot's previous and current designs in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Video Armed Game Appearance Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Fire Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed Category:Shoot Keshin